jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiedy uderza piorun
Kiedy uderza piorun (ang. When Lightning Strikes) — czternasty odcinek serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego premiera odbyła się 5 grudnia 2012 roku w USA i 5 września 2013 roku w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Gwałtowne burze z piorunami zagrażają Berk, a mieszkańcy uważają, że Thor jest zły na wyspę. Pleśniak, wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami uważa, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest Szczerbatek, gdyż Nocna Furia to "pomiot burzy". Czkawka musi znaleźć odpowiedź zanim wściekły tłum dorwie jego smoka. Fabuła Od kiedy smoki zamieszkały na Berk, stale niszczyły dachy domów, siadając na nich. W tym celu Czkawka wraz z Pyskaczem wymyślają siadowiska dla latających gadów. Wszyscy mieszkańcy angażują się w tę inicjatywę, a z czasem przy każdym domu powstaje siadowisko. Pewnej nocy nad Berk przychodzi straszliwa burza. Mieszkańcy są zaniepokojeni. Smok Czkawki, Szczerbatek, szuka schronienia przed burzą, ale bezskutecznie - w każde siadowisko, na którym przebywa, trafia piorun. Stale próbuje uciekać, lecz za każdym razem "przyciąga" do siebie wyładowania. Widząc zaistniałą sytuację, Pleśniak buntuje przeciwko smokowi mieszkańców twierdząc, że Thor rozgniewał się na Nocną Furię i trzeba pozbyć się jej z wyspy. Uzasadnia to tym, że według wikingów to "nieprawy pomiot burzowych piorunów i samej, samiusieńkiej śmierci". Z czasem nad wyspę przychodzą kolejne burze. Jeźdźcy, chcąc bronić Szczerbatka, postanawiają w jakiś sposób ułaskawić Thora. Sączysmark wpada na pomysł, by postawić mu posąg. Wkrótce, dzięki Czkawce i pozostałym jeźdźcom, na Berk powstaje monumentalny metalowy pomnik boga. Po powstaniu pomnika przychodzi jeszcze większa burza. Pioruny uderzają w posąg, który przekierowuje błyskawice w domy wikingów, tworząc liczne pożary. Pleśniak i jego zwolennicy nadal potwierdzają teorię o "pomiocie burzy" i udają się domu Stoicka po Nocną Furię, lecz Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi udaje się uciec. Rozwścieczony tłum szuka ich po całej wyspie. Gdy Czkawka i Szczerbatek postanawiają uciekać z Berk, w ogon smoka trafia piorun i lądują awaryjnie w lesie. Chłopak odkrywa, że pioruny uderzają w metal. Po chwili smok i jego jeździec zostają odnalezieni przez Pleśniaka i innych mieszkańców i porywają Szczerbatka, chcąc wrzucić go do morza. Chłopak pragnie udowodnić, że Nocna Furia jest niewinna, a pioruny uderzają w metal. W tym celu zabiera włócznię z kuźni Pyskacza i razem z Astrid i Wichurą lecą uratować Szczerbatka. Na porcie stoją już Stoick, Pyskacz, Gruby i Wiadro, którzy zaciekle bronią Szczerbatka przed zwolennikami Pleśniaka. Gdy przybywa Czkawka, tłumaczy on wszystkim, że to nie wina smoka, ale metalu, który ściąga pioruny. Jednak nikt nie chce mu w to uwierzyć. By udowodnić swoją teorię, udaje się z metalową włócznią na szczyt masztu, ale sam zostaje porażony piorunem i nieprzytomny spada do wody. Szczerbatek, widząc całe zajście, uwalnia się z więzów i wskakuje do wody za przyjacielem. Okazuje się, że Czkawka ponownie wychodzi cały z opresji. Kiedy się budzi we własnym łóżku od razu sprawdza, czy wciąż ma jedną nogę, na szczęście tak. Mieszkańcy Berk uwierzyli w teorię chłopca. W ramach przeprosin przynoszą Nocnej Furii niezliczone smakołyki. Natomiast siadowiska dla smoków zostają rozebrane, a posąg przeniesiono poza wioskę - przed dom Pleśniaka, w który uderzają pioruny podczas kolejnych burz. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Na Berk na krótko powstają siadowiska; *Czkawka odkrywa, że metal ściąga pioruny i przewodzi prąd. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Stoick *Pyskacz *Gruby *Wiadro *Pleśniak *Sven *Mieszkańcy Berk Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy Ciekawostki *W Stanach Zjednoczonych jest to 13. odcinek. Wiąże się to z tym, że został wcześniej wyemitowany. *Stoick, Pyskacz i Pleśniak wspominają Jörgena Barnstata. *W tym odcinku Czkawka wspomina o stajniach dla smoków w jaskiniach, które potem pojawiają się w "Jak wytresować smoka 2". Link do odcinka *Kiedy uderza piorun (kreskoweczki.pl) *Kiedy uderza piorun (baje.pl) Zobacz też en:When Lightning Strikes es:Cuando Cae un Rayo Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków Kategoria:Odcinki